Aelita Schaeffer
|Alias = Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, Maya (In |loyal = Lyoko-Warriors |Gender = Female |Age = 13 years old |Haircolor = Bright electric pink |Eyecolor = Black Dark green (on Lyoko) |Skincolor = Tan |Avatar = Elf (season 1-3), Angel (season 4-5) |Weapon = (season 3-5) |Powers = Pulsation Detection (via meditation) Tower Control Deactivation (via Creativity) Terrain/Landscape Control (via Creativity) Back 5 seconds to past (season 5) |Vehicle = Usually rode with another |Transportation = }} Aelita Schaeffer (also known as Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, and Maya) is the daughter of and one of the members of Team Lyoko. However, Aelita differs from the other members of Team Lyoko in that she is deeply linked with Lyoko, as she remained as a guardian of the virtual world for ten years after being virtualized by her father, Franz Hopper. Jeremy would later discover Lyoko, and in turn, Aelita (and X.A.N.A.) after turning on the . She's the most vulnerable, no only by her bond to Lyoko, but also by not being accustomed to struggle and to defend. It is a sweet girl, and very nice, although sometimes she can appear (in spite of her intelligence) to be naïve and many times, senseless. In explained occasions, this senselessness has carried her to be exposed to the danger that X.A.N.A. causes. She's in love with Jeremy. Aelita represents a very important paper in the series. Out of the five main characters, she's the protagonist of the plot, since the history more or less surrounds her, from her materialisation to recovering part of her memory. Her father was the creator of Lyoko, and she had one of the keys of the world. Besides, there are a lot of mysteries more find to her around, like the disappearance of her mother, or the continuous presence of the Men in Black. In the , she is one of the most intelligent girls (possibly the smartest), and has a lot of admirers. In Lyoko she is the feeblest, this is balanced with being the only able warrior to deactivate towers and neutralize the X.A.N.A. attacks. Also it is helped by her Angel Wings with which to escape the enemies. Still, she's always the first in falling in the harm of . In "The Return of Impostor" is revealed that she has a cousin named , the girl that looks like Aelita in " ". Odd discovers this after seeing a photo of Franz Hopper, Anthea and Taelia with a 2 year-old, Aelita didn't know it because Taelia was almost a baby. In The Return Aelita meets Taelia and didn't know that Jeremy and the others took her to the factory in The Girl Of The Dreams. she asked Jeremy who she was and Jeremy didn't wanna tell her about Taelia. In Operation: Girlfriend Aelita and Jeremy's relationship is put to the test when the supercomputer attends to keep Jeremy all to herself due to Jeremy and the supercomputer working all the time on fighting XANA causing Aelita to break up with him but can still be friends. Avatar *'ID Card:' The card shows the half of Aelita's body and carries the in the back, the Eye is pink in colour. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' **' ' - Aelita from Season 3 onwards, she can create areas of deep pink pure electric energy with gelatinous form, which appeared in the episode . Jeremie says she developed this new power on their own during the holidays, now showing that Aelita can fight like the rest of the team. They are slower than Odd's laser Arrows and are somewhat easy to dodge, but they have no need to hit the to destroy a monster. However, for a , it's shell has to be opened. Like Odd and Ulrich with their attacks, when Aelita creates or throws an energy field, she yells out "energy field". When the ball hits an enemy, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is covered with pink electricity before exploding. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he/she will immediately devirtualize or be stunned for a short while. A single sphere with a single blow can devirtualize any (except when Aelita is possessed by X.A.N.A. in Season 3), it can also do great harm to any object or destroy it. Aelita has a protection technique to join two energy fields together, creating a small shield impenetrable. In , Aelita learned to expand the fields of energy, making them more powerful in Lyoko, also if the spheres are combined with Creativity. Aelita can create a temporary yellow barrier of pure energy when needed. In episode 70 ( ) she launched an even more powerful version of the Field of Energy, an Energy superfield, and use it to devirtualize in a single shot - however she was totally exhausted after firing it. When Aelita is teleported to earth as a , her fields look different, being a yellowish orange color, surrounded by a red aura with four yellow rays and act as bolts similar to electricity. On earth energy fields are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **' ' - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger and more useful, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her ability decreases her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it for defense or assistance. ***' ' - This seems to be a small part of her creativity, as it lets her lock monsters temporarily in blocks of ice (a clear example is in the episode when she freezes the Scyphozoa) and make ice walls as a shield to protect herself from Krabs or other monsters as seen in and episodes from . The petrified monster can be used as a column or platform to reach higher ground, this ability also serves as a meams to easily destroy monsters or to block opponents. **It has been said that every use of creativity, reduces by half the current total hit points, so you can not always rely on it more than two or three times. **' ' - Aelita and Lyoko have a connection, which is due to the fact that she had one of the keys of Lyoko (the other one is her father Franz Hopper / Waldo Schaeffer). So, this unites psychically operating system, making their livelihoods depend on their performance. However, this also gives advantages, as Aelita has an extraordinary intellectual ability. She thinks as fast as computer or calculator and some of their own unique powers that are derivative or dependent on their connection to Lyoko. Aelita can also sense X.A.N.A's presence by meditating and sensing before anyone can track down the tower and can also cause things happen on Earth similar to X.A.N.A. **' '- Aelita, because of her , has the power to control, activate and deactivate a tower at will. This power allows her to float to the second platform of a tower and use interface by typing codes such as: *** - if X.A.N.A. has activated an Tower. In all seasons and among all Lyoko-Warriors, Aelita is the only one (until Code Lyoko Evolution) with the power to control Towers and neutralize the attack of X.A.N.A. (William's power is only because of being possessed by X.A.N.A). *** - which gives X.A.N.A full access to one sectors data, if entered any of the Way Towers, and ***Border code - which had to be entered into four towers of four sectors, so Aelita could recover virtual memory lost, as seen when she does it to save Jeremie after his failed Virtualization. Only seen in episode 19 ( ) *** Jeremie also typed or used other codes for Aelita such as the , which allowed Aelita to materialized on Earth (appears at the end of season 1 and used until the end of Season 2, where Aelita regained her human memory). *'Vehicle': Like William, Aelita doesnt have her own vehicle. However she sometimes uses and shares other vehicles. She is really skilled with driving Odds Overboard (which she rarely uses) but usually uses either Overwing as an transportation. When she shares the vehicle, she doesnt drive. **' ' - A submarine is scheduled for Jeremie and Aelita to navigate the digital sea (the Red) and find X.A.N.A., Aelita knows the best way to control the virtual ship. So when will the digital sea, she pilots the ship's main cabin. **' ' - Although not an actual vehicle, they are often Aelita's primary mode of transportation. Wings are integrated in her new suit. They first appeared in episode two of Season 4 where she and her team changed their costumes and equipment on Lyoko. By waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet she wears on his right wrist, a pair of wings will appear on her back which allows her to fly. Usually when Aelita lands, her wings disappear but she is able to reactivate them when the need arises. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear. They also allow her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar or superior to those of Ulrich's Super Sprint. Aelita is also able to transport someone else. For example, in episode , ''Yumi was transported and Odd in episode '' . Gallery Aelita.jpg|Aelita in Lyoko. Aelita_attacks_Ulrich.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Aelita attacks Ulrich. Aelitaspectre.jpg|Aelita as a spectre. Episode125.jpg|Aelita and her mother, Anthea. Episode123.jpg|The Lyoko-Warriors and Sissi's lifeless body. Episode114.jpg|Aelita, Yumi and Odd landing on Xanadu. Goodbye.jpg|Aelita and her father, Franz Hopper. Episode99.jpg|Aelita in the sector 5. Odd-XANA.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd attacks Aelita. ca:Aelita es:Aelita fr:Aelita it:Aelita pt:Aelita Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Female Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Kadic Academy Students Category:Heroes